


A Kitsune's Tail

by KCeeRae



Series: Wolf and Fox [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: The Kitsune that came to Stiles' rescue is still prowling the preserve. While they try to find her Stiles is learning something new about himself. A new relationship, new powers, it'll be put to the test when they find out the Kitsune needs the Pack's help. The Hale Pack always helps those in need.





	A Kitsune's Tail

Stiles runs with wolves, he escapes hunters and lives, he does things in his life that are dangerous and challenging, he can do this. That’s why he’s doing some serious breathing exercises behind his bedroom door in preparation for leaving his room. Then he stops and paces his room and comes back to stand by his door again. 

“He knows you like men.” Is Derek’s response as soon as he picks up the phone. It’s the fifth time that Stiles has called him in the last hour. Derek is getting a little bit frustrated because Stiles is overthinking this. He doesn’t care if Stiles comes out to his dad, but the Sheriff has already cornered him and gave him the talk, ‘if you hurt my son no one will find your body’. So yes, John knows that Stiles is bisexual and he knows that they’re dating, even if Stiles is convinced that there’s no way his dad knows because he’s hidden it so well.

They’ve been tentatively dating since Stiles came to see Derek as a fox after he’d healed up. They’d ran together and snuggled that day, then Derek has invited Stiles inside, and Stiles had put on Derek’s clothes. Derek didn’t stop laughing because Stiles looked so small in his clothes and it was so cute he couldn’t help himself. 

“ That’s not the point, Derek. I never told him that, he just assumed, so I have to tell him to let him know I trust him because I don’t keep secrets anymore.” Ever since he’s been honest about being a shifter Stiles has been being extra truthful about everything else ( _ “Okay, yeah, I might have been pooping on the lawn that time when I was twelve and it wasn’t the neighbours poodle. Yes, I know you filed a police report against her but come on, it was just a pain to run back inside when I was playing and it’s not like you couldn’t just pick it up. Okay, yeah, that’s a little gross. I super apologize. Yes I’ll do the dishes this week. Thanks, Dad”). _

“Stiles, he loves you. I like to think he likes me at least a little bit. It’s going to be okay. Go downstairs and tell him and then I’ll leave and come get you. And no, I’m not leaving to get you until you tell him.” 

“ Derek, come on, just come get me and I can do this another day, please-” 

“ Stiles, babe-” Derek cuts him off and takes a deep breath, “ I love you. Message me when you’re done and I’ll come get you. Bye, Stiles.” 

Derek hangs up and Stiles blinks, stares at his phone. Derek’s never said that before. Stiles grins, hopping around excitedly for a moment. That’s it, he’s telling his father he’s bisexual and dating Derek, because his boyfriend deserved to have him do this. 

He puts on his hoodie, opens his bedroom door and goes down the stairs. His father is sitting at the kitchen table reading the table and Stiles sucks in a breath, “ Dad.” He starts and John looks up, “ I have something to tell you.” 

John really has to try not to roll his eyes, because this is so dramatic, unnecessary, and so  _ Stiles.  _ He puts his paper down and smiles at his son, “ What is it, bud?” He asks 

Stiles comes and sits in the chair across from him, “ Okay, so, Dad. I’ve known this for a long time but I’ve just next had the courage to tell you. I’m, um… I’m bi? Bisexual? Like I sometimes like dudes? A lot. I like dudes a lo-” 

“ Stiles.” The Sheriff says gently and Stiles blushes. 

“ Um, so there’s one guy I like more than other guys and that’s Derek. I’ve been seeing, Derek, since I’ve been better. We’re dating, slowly, like it’s serious but it’s not being rushed, either? He’s really good to me, as like an Alpha and a boyfriend and I hope you like him because I really like him and he’s picking me up for a date tonight?” 

Stiles’ face is red from all the talking and little breathing. 

“ Oh Stiles.” John reaches over and pats the back of his hand, “ I’ve known you liked men for a long time now, and as for Derek I’ve already realized and given him a talking to about your well-being. Derek is a good man, I’m happy for you.”  
Stiles stares at his father. Derek really hadn’t been lying about the Sheriff talking to him, “... so everything is cool…?” He asks and John nods. 

“ The coolest. Why wouldn’t it be?”   
Stiles blinks and his eyes well up with tears a little and John smiles, “ Oh, son.” He gets up and walks over to hug him, “ I know, it’s overwhelming, but you’re doing so good when it comes to being yourself. I’m proud of you.” 

“ Thanks dad.” Stiles sniffles against his shirt, squeezing him tighter for a moment, “ I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up… Derek was right.” 

“ He’s a smart man… go tell him to come get you and have a fun date.” The Sheriff pats Stiles’ back as his son pulls away, a smile on his face. 

“ Okay!” 

 

\----

“ What did I tell you?” 

“ Are we really doing an ‘I told you so moment, Derek?” Stiles huffs, ducking down to get into the camaro, “ Cause like, I know you told me so. But that doesn’t mean my feelings weren’t valid, okay?” 

“ Your feelings are valid.” Derek assures, leaning over to give Stiles’ a peck on the cheek. Then he nuzzles his nose behind Stiles’ ear and breathes him in, “ I’m happy you did it.” 

Stiles sighs happily and nods, “ Me too, long time coming.” He admits. 

“ Well it’s done. Now, I think there’s a score to settle.” Derek reminds and Stiles smirks. 

“ You’re not going to win, Derek. You may have longer legs but by the end of the race I’m faster. You won’t win and today is the final race. We said first to three and I’ve won the last two. You have no chance.” 

Derek just hums, “First to three, Stiles. You haven’t won yet.” 

Stiles just shrugs and there’s silence in the car as they drive through town and to the preserve. When they eventually park at Derek’s house and he goes to leave the vehicle Stiles stops him with a hand on Derek’s arm. Stiles’ face is bright red as he looks up and meets Derek’s eyes. 

“ I could tell my dad because of you, cause I love you. You shouldn’t have hung up right away, I didn’t have a chance to say it back. I love you too, Derek.” Stiles says and Derek’s lets out a relieved breath. 

He meant what he said to Stiles and when Stiles hadn’t mentioned it upon getting in the car he was worried his feelings weren’t returned. Sure, they hadn’t been together for long, only a few months, but as a shifter you listen to your instincts. They know what they feel. 

“That makes me happy.” Derek murmurs, leaning in to gently press his lips to Stiles’. When he pulls away they’re both grinning. Getting out of the car they strip down and ready to shift.

Even though they’re taking it slow it must be a shifter thing to be comfortable with each other while nude. Comfortable didn’t mean that Stiles didn’t absolutely oogle Derek the whole time they’re shifting. He’s got the hottest boyfriend. 

Shifted down to wolf and fox they take a few moments to scent and nuzzle each other before running to their starting line. It’s at the woodline behind Derek’s house and the finish is the large oak by the stream. 

They glance at one another, nod, then after a count of three they dart into the woods. Derek always leads in the beginning because of his long legs but after the first stretch Stiles’ speed works up and he begins to pass Derek. He just has to rub it in Derek’s face - literally -and brushes his tail against the wolf’s muzzle as he passes. 

Derek snaps at it but Stiles has already ran ahead out of reach, “ _ See you at the finish line, babe!”   _ He calls. Soon he can’t even see Derek behind himself and knows he’s going to win. The oak is within sight when Stiles’ catches a flash of orange in his peripheral. He skids, stops, and watches as nine orange tails wave out from behind the bushes. 

They hadn’t seen the Kitsune since she had healed him and dragged the hunter off. He’s been looking for her because he needed to thank her, and admittedly Stiles’ curiosity was getting the better of him. He’d never met a Kitsune. 

Stiles completely forgets about the race and runs toward the orange as they recede into the woods. When he jumps over the bushes there’s no sign of the Kitsune anywhere, “  _ Hello!? Hello! I just want to talk!”  _ he calls and whines because he knows she’s gone.

There’s a worried howl that rings out from the other side of the bushes and Stiles curses, running back over to see Derek pacing around the oak tree. He perks up when he sees Stiles and runs over,  _ “Where’d you go? Is everything okay?”  _ Derek asks and Stiles nuzzles against him reassuringly. 

“  _ Yeah, I just thought I saw something. Got distracted. But hey, you made it to the tree first! You won! Who would have seen that coming?!” _ Stiles beams and Derek narrows his eyes at him before shrugging. 

“ _ I’ll take it. You better not have let me win.”  _ He warns and Stiles snorts. 

_ “Trust me. My ADHD let you win not me. It’s against me, Derek.”  _ Stiles assures and Derek just rolls his eyes, nuzzling against his boyfriend affectionately. 

“ _ We’ll have the next race tomorrow and you can beat me fair and square, okay?”  _

_ “Oh you know I will!”  _

Derek smiles and gives him a nudge before running back toward home. Stiles looks back into the woods one more time and when he doesn’t see anything he takes off after Derek. Stiles isn’t sure why the Kitsune would still be here after everything has been finished, but he wants to know. 

 

\----

 

“Alright.” Derek looks at the pack lined up in front of him on the lawn. One thing about admitting he was a shifter that Stiles didn’t like was that his Alpha was a bit harder on him during training, since he knew that Stiles was more capable than he let on. “ Sparing. Issac with Stiles, Erica with Scott, Boyd with me. Best two out of three. Issac, you know the drill with sparring Stiles. Let’s not repeat the incident from last week.” 

The incident from last week ended with Stiles flat on his ass and Derek holding an ice pack on it later. Erica smiles sheepishly, “ Sometimes I don’t know my own strength?”

Stiles just waves her off, “ Oh, it’s fine. Didn’t even bruise. Come at me wolf boy, let’s tango.” He winks at Issac and the wolf snorts. 

Derek clears his throat, “ Okay. Let’s get going.” 

They break up in pairs on different sections of the lawn and each group spars differently. Derek and Boyd are absolute brute force, throwing each other across the ground and actually landing their hits with force. The bruises heal almost immediately. Scott, for being a clumsy pup, follows Erica’s example. Her movements are fluid, calculated. She can dodge everything and when it’s time to strike she does with scary accuracy and Scott has to follow suit if he’s going to keep up with her. 

Isaac and Stiles have a little less… finesse. Isaac isn’t much of a fighter, he’d rather not lay a hand on anyone but he understands the skills are valuable. Stiles, on the other hand, doesn’t have increased strength in anyway and he’s very clumsy. All he has going for him is that he’s fast and when it comes to avoiding Isaac sometimes the wolf gets frustrated.

Stiles actually manages to land a punch against Isaac's jaw with some force, and he’s feeling pretty triumphant because it never happens. Then yelps as suddenly there’s almost two hundred pounds of angry werewolf pinning him to the ground, growling.

“ I win.” Isaac declares before he’s being flung away, thudding against the ground with a painful smack. 

Stiles stares at Derek’s back  which is hunched over. He listens to him snarl and watches as Derek’s form begins to shift way past beta, fur spreading down Derek’s arms. Stiles knows that Derek doesn’t want anyone to know he can full shift. He also doesn’t want to imagine the hulking wolf taking a bite out of Issac.   
“Derek!” Stiles says in his most commanding voice he can muster. It gets Derek to turn and look at him with glowing red eyes. He can see Derek’s face beginning to sprout a muzzle and swallows, “ I’m fine. Isaac won fair and square. I didn’t need help. Stop it.” 

Derek grunts and Stiles points a finger at him, “ I mean it. That’s enough. You didn’t need to get involved.” 

Slowly Derek’s features begin to resemble a human again and he rubs at his face, “Fuck…” 

“ Go apologize to Isaac and help him up. Now, Derek.” Stiles demands and Derek does, running over to Isaac and helping him to his feet. 

Stiles hears them talking quietly as he gets up as well. 

“ I’m sorry, pup. I lost my temper. Are you hurt?” Derek asks and Isaac scoffs. 

“ I  lost my temper first, I wasn’t expecting him to land a punch. It actually managed to hurt a little. Like a bee sting.” he laughs and Derek bumps their foreheads together. 

“ That was inexcusable on my part. I’m just trying to keep everyone safe, but I shouldn’t do that to you. I’m sorry.” 

Isaac shakes his head, “ Knock it off you big softie.” He says and bumps against his Alpha affectionately. 

Erica walks over to Stiles, “ How in the hell did you do that? Derek was going fucking postal and you just told him to knock it off? Damn, should we call you Alpha now?” she jokes and Stiles laughs, shaking his head. 

“ That’s enough, Erica. You just have to know how to talk to him sometimes. Rationalize with the wolf, that’s all.” He shrugs, but Erica doesn’t look so sure, “ Hey, I don’t keep secrets anymore, remember? I don’t have any extra powers. I promise.” he reaches his hand out for a pink promise and she takes it. Erica is the coolest. 

“ I’m holding you to that promise, foxboy.” She warns and Stiles shrugs. He wasn’t hiding anything. 

Derek walks over and clears his throat sheepishly, Isaac at his side, “ I apologize for losing my temper. I recognize that Stiles and Isaac probably could have handled that on their own. We can resume if everyone else feels comfortable?”

There’s no complaint from the pack and Stiles takes a moment, tugging on Derek’s arm, “ Proud of you. You handled that well.” 

“ Thank you for helping me keep my head.” Derek murmurs, pecking Stiles’ lips before going to spar with Boyd again. He seems to be extra careful now with his strength and Boyd ends up tossing him around a bit. 

Isaac and Stiles on the other hand get rougher and they both end up with bruises but they’re laughing and wrestling on the ground by the end of it.

They go into the house to clean up and Derek takes a casserole out of the oven that has been baking. Stiles and Derek move around each other in the kitchen, grabbing plates and setting the table for the pack. Something about the incident with Stiles has brought the whole pack together significantly. Stiles is sure they realized how much they actually care about one another and since then they’re together more than once a week because they want to be. Stiles can see how having pack around has made Derek very happy just in the way he moves around the kitchen even now. 

They sit and eat, making plans for the next week. The triplets, as Stiles call them, are going to a movie this weekend and that same night Scott and Stiles are going to play some video games and binge on all the junk food. Derek admits that he’s actually thinking of going to a weekend yoga class and Erica whines because she won’t be able to go with him. 

“ Next time, honey. Promise.” 

Erica beams at him and nods, “ Thanks, Pops.” She says and Stiles can’t help but smile. Out of all of them, other then Stiles, Erica has finally let herself latch onto Derek like she’s always wanted to. Stiles is so happy for them, because he can see what it means to Derek to have someone look up to him in that way. 

When they finish eating Derek walks each of them to their cars. He spends a few moments with Stiles kissing on the front porch before he has to leave to. 

“Bye Derek.” 

“ See you soon.” Derek murmurs, stepping back so his love can drive away. He sighs happily and looks off into the woods. He sees a flash of orange and narrows his eyes. This is the fifth time he’s seen her and soon he’ll have to confront her. 

 

\----

 

Chasing a Crocatta though Beacon Hills High was not on Stiles’ list of things to do tonight. Especially when it was more like the Crocatta chasing them, other than the other way around. 

“ Scott, did you even read-! Nevermind. Okay.” Stiles yell-whispers at his friend as they peak around a row of lockers. “ Crocotta’s originated from Ethiopia. They’re like… hyena man dogs that can devour anything they get their hands, claws, whatever on. But most importantly-” 

They hear Derek from the other end of the hall calling out, “ Hey! Stiles, Scott, come down here!” and Scott goes to follow his voice and Stiles yanks him back. 

“ They can  _ also _ replicate people’s voices to draw in their prey. Read the email I forward the pack, Scott!” There’s the sound of claws against tile and Stiles and Scott book it in the other direction. They’re separated from the pack and Stiles and Scott both left their phones in the jeep. It’s making it a pain in the ass to find them when they can’t call out to one another. 

“ Okay, so like, how do you kill it?” Scott asks as they come to a stop again once they can’t hear footfalls anymore. 

“ Like anything else that’s living. I have no idea how it managed to roam around town and get into the school without killing anyone already. Honestly brute force it and don’t let it get its jaws on you.” 

After roaming around for a bit in the eerie silence of the school’s halls - seriously, why don’t they lock this place at night? - there’s a crash and Stiles and Scott look at each other before running forward. Around the corner Derek is struggling on his back, the beast overtop of him opening its large jaws in order to swallow Derek’s head whole. 

Scott runs forward to try to knock the beast off but Stiles sees the fangs against Derek’s cheek and he knows Scott won’t make it. 

“ No!” Stiles throws his hand out, reaching for Derek like he can pull him away from the danger and keep him safe. The lights above them flicker, the bulbs bursting and raining glass over the Crocotta. A big enough piece seems to startle the beast and it pulls away from Derek just as Scott barrels into it. 

Stiles runs to Derek and helps him sit up, “ Derek? Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay.” 

Derek coughs and looks at Stiles, “ How did you do that?” He asks and Stiles blinks. 

“ I didn’t do anything?” He looks up at the lights and frowns. He couldn’t have done anything he didn’t have powers. 

They’re pulled back to reality as the Crocatta is thrown over them by Scott who’s shifted to his beta form. “ Little help!?” He demands and Derek shifts to his beta state. Together the two slit the beasts throat and they burn the body behind the school. 

“ Stiles, I need you to be honest with me.” Derek says, turning to Stiles who is covering his nose so he doesn’t have to smell the burning flesh, “ You shattered those lights, it wasn’t a coincidence.” 

“How do you think I did it? I don’t have powers. Not a Kitsune, remember?” 

“ But you’ve been dabbling with magic!” Scott points out and Stiles glares at him. 

“ Yeah but that takes ingredients and spells not just like-” He sticks his arm out and waves it,” - some fancy dance moves and suddenly bam! Shattered lights.”

Scott and Derek both flinch, expecting something to happen, and Stiles groans, “ Guys, really?” 

“ We’re just being cautious, Stiles. Lots of weird still happens. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were also like, a witch or something.” Scott shrugs.

“ We’re not judging you, we’re just making sure we’re aware of a possible situation.” Derek assures and Stiles pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“ ‘m not a witch.” he complains and Derek sighs and pats his back reassuringly, “ Let’s get you both home.” 

 

\----

 

Moments of Stiles using magic happen more often in the coming weeks. He throws Scott across the lawn when he’s about the land a hit while training. He lights the fire at Derek’s house without using a lighter. He opens and closes door without getting up. Stiles has the section on ‘Sparks’ highlighted to death in his Beastiary and he  _ knows  _ that’s what’s happening. It’s just hard to admit, because he didn't believe Deaton when the man had told him he was a spark a couple years ago, and doesn’t believe it now.

“Honey.” 

Stiles looks up from his book and glances at Derek who is laying on his bed. “ You’ve been rereading that section forever. Either put the book down or admit it to yourself.” 

“ Nope. Not yet. I have another hypothesis.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow and motions for him to continue. 

“ This has only really been happening since the Kitsune healed me. What if like, because we’re both foxes, some of her power transferred to me? It’s possible, sorta, vaguely. It would mean she could probably take it back. That’s why she’s still hovering around here!” 

Derek narrows his eyes, “ So, you’ve been seeing her too?” 

“ You have!? Derek!” Stiles hops out of his desk chair and flops down on the bed next to Derek, “ I thought I was going crazy. Okay, yes, like two times now or something like that? Maybe three but I can never catch her.” 

Derek wiggles his arm under Stiles so he can wrap it around his waist, “ While I think you’re avoiding admitting that you’re a Spark, I will admit we should find her again. She should have left already there’s no reason for her to have stayed.” 

Stiles considers for a moment before nodding, “ I’ve got a plan.” He says and Derek smiles. His boyfriend is so smart.

 

\----

 

Stiles is fairly certain he’s figured out how to cast a pretty convincing illusion spell. He’s gotten really good at needle felting and inside a pentagram he’s carved into the ground is a little needle felted Kitsune with nine tails. He’s mixing together a bowl of flower petals and Scott is watching him like he’s lost his mind, “... That’s gonna end up looking like a real Kitsune. Stiles, are you sure that’s not just a shitty craft projec-

Derek flicks Scott’s ear, “ Behave.” He scolds and Scott pouts. 

Stiles smirks, “ Watch and learn.” Stiles drops a match into the bowl and murmurs quietly, “  _ Spiro per te, spiro per te, spiro per te-”  _ He blows the smoke from the bowl over the fox toy and it springs to life, a real size Kitsune standing in its place. Up close the only movement it makes is breathing and it’s tails swishing, but it would convince anyone it was real, “ It’ll last an hour if we’re lucky.”

“ Holy fuck.” Scott waves his hand and it goes right through the mirage, “ Stiles! Cool! So any little crafty thing you make you can do this to?” 

“ Within reason.” Stiles nods. 

Derek looks at his mate proudly, “ Let’s go and hope this attracts her.” 

The three of them hide a ways away behind a large growth of trees. They can slightly see the false Kitsune through the branches. Time ticks on and Stiles fears the illusion is soon going to drop. That’s when he sees it, the real Kitsune darting forward into the false one as if to tackle and play with it. When it realizes the other Kitsune is false it lets out an anguished howl and Stiles immediately runs out to it. He can tell she’s upset. 

“ Don’t run! Please! I want to talk to you, I’m sorry.” He has his hands up and she jumps, turning and looking at him. She seems ready to bolt. 

“ You saved my life. I want to thank you. If you need help of some kind we want to know, please. Don’t run.” 

She regards him for a long moment before shifting. This time instead of appearing nude she dons a flowery kimono that appears from thin air. “ … please stop your illusion and I would be happy to speak.” She says. 

Stiles hurriedly turns to his spell and murmurs, _ “Auferat spiritum meum.”  _ And in a flash the Kitsune is gone and the felt toy rests on the ground. 

The Kitsune goes over and delicately picks it up, “ I knew you were special… when I healed you, I could feel it.” 

“... feel what?” Stiles asks hesitantly and she smiles.   
“ Your Spark, obviously. You know you have it.” She touches a fingertip to his chest. “ I healed you, but you wouldn’t have made it without that little spark within you.” 

Stiles sighs and looks down, “Seems like I broke a pinky promise with Erica.” 

She tilts her head at him and smiles, “ If that’s all you wanted to ask-”

“ Why’re you still here?” 

“...looking for something.” She admits hesitantly. 

“ Something or someone?” Stiles pries and she sighs.   
“ A bit of both… but you’ve been through so much in the last couple months, I would hate to bring you more trouble.” She says, looking up as Derek and Scott walk out of the trees. 

“ You’ve been around my home for months now. If you need help just ask. We owe you.” Derek says, stopping once he reaches Stiles’ side.   
“ You do not ow-” 

“You saved his life.  _ I owe you _ .” He insists. She stares into his eyes and nods. She understands him. 

She motions for them to sit and they all sit on the ground in a circle. She reaches into the folds of her robe and pulls out a bundle she clearly manifested from somewhere else. She pulls away a bit of the cloth surrounding it and underneath is a fox kit who looked to be asleep, but Stiles knows it isn’t breathing. He sucks in a breath, covering his mouth with a hand. 

“ Is she…?” 

“ … Not exactly. Kitsune gain tails as they grow and become more powerful. When we are born, we have one. Each tail is a part of our spirit and sometimes we manifest bits of our power, or our tails, into physical objects… when she was born Aki manifested her only tail into a wooden rattle. I was worried about her losing it, but she never let it go. 

One day hunters came for us, and in the chaos her rattle was lost. I feared for her, I figured she would lose her life soon if they were to destroy the rattle. She lived, and continued to while I searched for the rattle… then one day she drifted away. I still sense her life force, so I fear someone has warded the rattle, and it can not aid her physical form while it is locked away. I have been searching for it continuously and have gained attention. When I was in Wyoming the hunter, Rick, had a vendetta against Kitsune and chased me here. I am glad for it.

I sense Aki’s life force here. I do not know if there are hunters in the area but I believe one of them may have locked her rattle away. I want it back so I may have my daughter back. I do not wish to inconvenience your pack, as it is my burden to bare.” There’s tears in the corners of her eyes as she returns the bundle to the folds of her kimono and whatever safe hiding place she found. 

“We know hunters.” Derek says, “ They live in town and we have a… truce, of sorts. I can ask their leader and if he understands the circumstances I’m sure he would return the rattle to you, if he has it.” 

She perks up and bows her head,” Please… if you can, please. I would give anything.” 

“ How about you just tell us your name and come stay at my home for a bit?” Derek offers and she lifts her head. 

“ Sachiko… I would be very grateful. I just wish to have my daughter back and return to our home.” 

“ We’ll help. Of course we’ll help, holy crap hunters are the worst.” Stiles huffs and stands, offering Sachiko his hand, “ Derek and I will go to the Argent’s right now and figure this out.” He assures as he pulls her to her feet. 

“ … can I come?” Scott asks sheepishly. He hated reminding his friends of his absolute undying love for a hunter especially when he hears stories of the shitty things that they do. 

There’s a joint eyeroll and Derek sighs, “ Yes, Scott. You can go see Allison.” 

 

\----

 

They set Sachiko up at the Hale house so she’s comfortable. Stiles promises they’ll be back soon. When they reach the Argents Scott whisks Allison away up to her room for awhile and Stiles and Derek are left talking with Chris in his office. 

“ A rattle, huh?” Chris asks, pulling out a binder that was in one of his desk drawers. It seems to be a record of sales and Derek glares at it. 

“ Dealing in supernatural objects, huh?” 

“My  _ father _ dealt in supernatural objects. I don’t do that because I don’t think certain people should have their hands on anything they want, just because they have money. These are the records of his dealings… Kitsune tail.” He points to the listing. It was a rattle with a handle wrapped in warding sigils. 

“ That’s what’s keeping Aki locked away.” Stiles says, quickly looking over the image.

“ Who did you sell this to?” Derek demands and Chris flips through the binder. 

“Okay, so… does the name Ellis Armstrong ring a bell? No? Well, it shouldn’t. You know that big fancy gated community on the edge of Beacon? He lives there. He collects just living spirits locked in objects.” 

“ What a creep.” Stiles shudders and Chris nods. 

“ He’s got security like no one’s business. Honestly I doubt you’ll be able to even get onto the property, Derek. If you plan to break in, it’ll have to be Stiles.” 

Stiles snorts, because if it’s warded he probably won’t be able to pass either. “ Yeah, like that’s safe.” 

Chris shrugs,” That’s where it is, boys. I’m not calling him up because I don’t want him breathing down my neck for things I’d rather not sell him. Good luck with this, though. Tell her I apologize on behalf of my family.” 

Derek nods,” We will. Thank you for your help, Chris.” Derek shakes his hand and then Stiles does the same. 

Chris looks Stiles up and down for a moment, gripping his hand,” Something is different about you…” He narrows his eyes at Derek, “ Did you-?” 

Derek glares and Stiles laughs, “ Ha! No, not a wolf. Who’d wanna be a wolf?” He raises his eyebrows at Derek. “ I’ve just been doing a bit of magic on the side. No dark arts or anything spooky. Just emissary stuff. Am I totally radiating with power? Are you intimidated by my very presence?” 

Chris huffs, “Get your friend out of my daughter’s room and leave.  _ Please _ .” 

\----

 

Stiles uses his binoculars and leans out the camaro window, staring through the gate into the yard of a large out. They were lucky to get into the gated community but not into the gate of Ellis’ house. “... I sense lines of mountain ash around the property. I can disturb those easily, but I can’t tell anything about inside. There’s cameras too, but I can hack those from my laptop.”

Derek leans over to get a look and nods, “ We won’t be able to tell what’s inside until we get there. There’s definitely warding for Kitsune, but normal werefoxes?” 

“ I don’t smell foxglove, but many things with magic go unseen…” 

“ I just want to get her child back… I came downstairs this morning and she was shifted on the sofa, curled up with Aki under the tails. The pain she must feel…” Derek’s chest feels tight and Stiles puts a hand on his thigh. 

“ We’ll save her, Derek. It may be hard, but we’ll save her, cause her mom saved me.” Stiles smiled reassuringly. “... I’d like to pose as someone having an object for sale. I can fake one wellenough. That way I can talk to him and maybe find the rattle.” 

Derek swallows. He doesn’t like the idea, and he’s been extra protective of Stiles since he was hurt and they’ve started dating.   
“ I can do it.” Stiles promises, “ Please?” He begs, looking determined and Derek sighs. He’ll regret this. 

 

\----

 

Derek can’t stop staring at Stiles, who looks absolutely ravishing in the business suit they’ve rented him. Lydia and Allison are currently flitting around him, slicking his hair back and tidying him up. He has a meeting with Ellis Armstrong today to sell a Kitsune tail, a real one. They had tried to talk Sachiko out of it but she refused, presenting Stiles with a ring that he now wore on his finger. It was a ruby that glowed like fire, 

_ “I put all of my anger, my determination, my resolve, into that tail and then into that ring. I do not care if I get it back, but if it will help me find my daughter, that is all that matters. A tail means nothing to me.”   _

Lydia pulls back and smiles, “ You clean up good, even if you still look like you’re going to prom.” she teased. 

Derek walks over and wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, “ Beautiful.” He murmurs and Stiles leans in to meet him for a kiss. Stiles blushes, looking up at Derek, “ You think so?” 

“ I know so.” He murmurs.

Lydia smiles and nudges Allison, “We’re gonna head out. Good luck with this whole espionage thing, boys.” 

Stiles nods, “ Thanks girls, we owe you.” He says, watching them leave before turning his eyes back to Derek, “ Hey, um… if this goes well, maybe we could… spend some time together tonight?” He asks softly so the other wolves in the house don’t overhear. 

Derek blushes and leans down so they can whisper to one another, “ Some time together would be nice.” He brushes their noses against each other. They haven’t gone beyond kissing, but they both sensed there was more on the horizon, especially after today when Stiles would be putting himself in danger. 

Stiles smiles shyly and nods, “ Yeah, yeah it so would be. Okay… okay, I’m ready, let’s do this.” 

 

\----

 

Stiles drives the camaro in past Ellis’ gate. He parks it near the front of the house and he’s on high alert, looking for warding or any traps. He’s also being very cautious with his breath, testing the air for any scents. There’s nothing so far. He walks up to the front door and knocks. An older man, in his late fifties, opens the door. He’s clean shaven with short greying hair. He’s dressed similarly to Stiles in a business suit. 

“ Mister Lisowski, please come in.” Stiles nods his head graciously and steps inside.

Despite his nerves Stiles is doing his best not to ramble like an absolute fool. Calm, professional, but showing a high interest in these objects. He’s got this.

“ Thank you for replying to my email so quickly. I was so happy to hear from you.” Stiles says as he follows Ellis back into what he can assume to be his office. 

“ Well, when you said you had a Kitsune tail I couldn’t resist. They’re rare. Kitsune treasure their tails and protect them fiercely.”

Ellis picks up a bottle of liquor of his desk and pours two glasses, “ Please, sit and have a drink.” 

“ Thank you.” Stiles says, sitting in the plush leather chair and picking up his glass. “ Of course, with all the power they are able to funnel in the manifestation of a tail I would be protective of it as well.” Stiles hums. He discreetly sniffs at the liquor and pales. Foxglove, of course he’d put it in the drink he’s serving to someone dealing a Kitsune tail. He takes a breath. Stiles knows how it affects his body and takes a drink. He’ll be passed out within an hour. 

“So.” Stiles coughs. He holds up his hand,” This is the piece.” 

“ May I see it?” Ellis asks. 

“ As long as it stays on my finger. You understand the value it has for me.” Stiles hums, laying his palm against the desk. 

“ Of course I do, Mister Lisowski.” Ellis gently lifts up Stiles’ hand and Stiles’ resists the urge to shudder at the man feels up his fingers and the ring. 

“ There is certainly much power radiating from it. The Kitsune pushed a lot of herself and feelings into this object.” He admires. 

Stiles nods, “ The story goes that the Kitsune wished to bargain for a loved one and used all of her passion and energy to craft this tail.” 

“ How… touching.” Ellis clicks his tongue,“ Should a hundred thousand suffice?” He asks. 

“ Before we talk money, I must admit I am so fascinated by Kitsune.  I heard you have other tails in your possession I just cannot help but want to see them. If you would indulge me?” 

Ellis can’t help but flaunt his wealth. He stands,” Come with me. I will show you something spectacular.” 

Stiles stands with him and feels a little dizzy. Shit. 

“Local hunters brought me this piece a few years ago. They say that hunters in Japan raided a Kitsune’s den. When they entered there was chaos, and one of the hunters noticed the Kitsune infant holding a rattle. They stole it, and the Kitsunes got away. But he knew they had gotten the infant’s tail.” 

Despite his dizzy spell Stiles does his best to survey the halls they walk down. He’s lead to a locked door with a keypad and Stiles nonchalantly observes it as Ellis types in the code, ‘6684’.

Stiles hums, “They were brave to go into the den like that… I could never do what hunters do.” Stiles admits, because he’s a decent fucking person. 

“I prefer to keep my hands clean as well.” Ellis hums. They walks in inside and Stiles looks around. There’s glass cases filled with different objects. Carvings, statues, tablets, and at the end of the room on a fox shaped pedestal is the rattle. Stiles wants to take it and run but he holds his hands in his pockets, following Ellis so he can introduce his treasure.

“This is the infant’s rattle. If you get too close you can hear it’s cries. Isn’t that spectacular?” 

Stiles has to clench his fists because he can hear her, “Extraordinary.” 

“ I handle it only with rubber gloves because sometimes it’ll try to give me a shock. Very fiesty.” Ellis smirks. 

“ They’re devious creatures.” Stiles nods.  _ We’ll get you out of here, Aki. _ “I’m assuming you wouldn’t part with it?” 

“ Oh good heavens, never. I am sorry, I can understand how tempting it is.” 

Stiles hums, “ Certainly… how about we talk cash, then?” 

“ Of course. Come back to my office.” 

 

\----

 

Stiles drives Derek’s camaro back to his house. Derek runs out to see how things went but Stiles just pushes past him, leaving the case of money he got from Ellis in the car. 

“ Stiles? Hey, come back.” 

Stiles is booking it up the stairs, throwing open his closet and pulling out the wooden chest he keeps his herbs and spell ingredients in. Derek comes into the room worriedly, “Stiles?” 

Lifting up different vials he finds one filled with a dark powder. It’s burnt foxglove mixed with with charcoal. He pops the cork off the vial, grabs another vial that’s liquid witch hazel and dumps the powder into it. Then he drinks it.

“ Stiles, what happened? Stiles?” 

Stiles grabs the trashcan next to his bed and vomits black into the pail.

Derek doesn’t know what to do his hands hover around Stiles. “ B-Babe? Tell me you’re okay?” 

Stiles coughs up a few more chunks of black and nods, “ Am now.” He wheezes, sitting back away from the pail. 

“ Stiles, please, for the love of god, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“ Foxglove laced whiskey.” Stiles explains, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket, “ Had about an hour after drinking it before it’d real be in my system and I’d pass out and my organs would fail? So like, probably drank that about… fifty-five minutes ago? Jesus.” He lays back on his carpet and groans. 

“  _ Stiles _ .” Derek looks at him and he’s torn between anger and panic, “ Why would you do that!? It could  _ kill you! _ ”

“ Yeah, but I found the rattle! And Aki is trapped, I heard her. So it was worth it because I have the password to get into the room and we can go tonight and get her back...” 

“ You’re not coming with me to take it.” 

“ Dere-” 

“ You’re  _ not.”  _ Derek snarls, helping Stiles to sit up and then get to his feet so he can lay in bed, “ I’m serious, Stiles. God, you scared me. “ He unbuttons Stiles’ suit jacket, “... oh baby..” 

“ Derek, hey…” Stiles looks down and sees Derek’s hands shaking, “Derek.” He lays his hand on top of his boyfriends, “ I took the antidote. I feel better already.” He actually felt like shit.

“ Doesn’t matter.” Derek murmurs, gripping the fabric of Stiles’ jacket. “ It doesn’t matter if you’re okay because that  _ stuff _ was spreading through your body and I know what it’s like to have poison in your veins. I never wanted you to have to feel that, Stiles.” 

“...Sometimes you take risks when you care about others. I knew it was stupid, but it was worth it. I didn’t want to worry you.”Stiles sighs and sits up, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “ I’m okay.” 

“ I’m glad that you were able to find what we were looking for.” Derek murmurs into Stiles’ shoulder, “ Doesn’t make me less upset.” 

Derek pulls back and continues to unbutton Stiles’ jacket and shirt, slipping it down over Stiles’ shoulders. He presses his lips to Stiles’ pale skin and sighs, “ You’re okay.” 

“More than okay now.” Stiles adds, watching Derek kiss down his chest, stopping at his belt. 

“ Help me out of this suit, Der.” Stiles purrs, tilting his hips up, “ It’s uncomfortable. Plus, wanna feel your skin. Come on.” 

Derek smiles up at Stiles, just a bit, “... How could I refuse?” He says, pulling Stiles’ pants off his legs, followed by his underwear. It didn’t take much prompting, he wanted Stiles’ nude. 

Derek squeezes his thighs, “ We shouldn't  do anything.” He murmurs.

“  _ Der _ , I wasn’t trying to imply anything like that.” Stiles smirks, making Derek roll his eyes. Sure. 

“... You’re beautiful.” Derek hums, nuzzling his beard against Stiles’ thighs happily, causing him to squirm, a flush falling over Stiles’ cheeks. 

“If we really  _ shouldn't _ do anything you shouldn’t butter me up like this.” Stiles whines, wiggling his hips so that his cock - hardening slowly - bumps Derek’s cheek. Derek laughs warmly. 

“ _ You’re so- _ god, Stiles.” He  shakes his head, “... I want to. Don’t think I don’t. I just want to do this right. Not because I’m overcome with fear for you. We will, soon. I know it’s been hard to wait… but I don't want to be scared.” 

“Oh, it’s been so hard, but I get it.” Stiles sighs, motioning for Derek to come up so they can embrace. Derek slides up, lays his body on Stiles’ and holds him. 

They stay like that for awhile, until they know it’s time to get up and relay what Stiles learned to the rest of the pack. They still had things to do, but comforting came first. 

When Stiles and Derek finally go to the Hale house Sachiko runs to the door to meet them, a mix of fear and hope on her face, “ Did you find her?” she asks, grasping Stiles’ hand.

“ I did.” Stiles confirms, squeezing her hand in return, “ I know where Aki is, and I have a plan.” 

“ Oh, bless you.” She moves forward and hugs him tightly before pulling back, “ I want to hear about it, help if I can.” She insists, pulling them along to the living room. 

They wait until the rest of the pack arrives and Stiles relays what he’s found at Ellis’ house. 

“ Stiles won’t be coming with us so we need to listen to him carefully.” Derek relays and Stiles smirks. 

“ You think? There’s mountain ash outside, Derek. You  _ need  _ me.”

“  _ Stiles _ .” 

“ _ Derek _ .” 

“... guys?” Scott interrupts, “... this isn’t time to be worried about each other. I know you’re scared, I smell you Stiles I know something happened… but we do need him, Derek. Plus he’s a Spark. He’s gonna be an asset, we’ll watch his back.” 

Erica, Boyd and Isaac nod in agreement. They’d be looking out for him, and each other.   
Derek looks at this pack and then to Stiles, “... I trust you all. I don’t like it, but I know we’ll be okay if we all work together.” He takes a very deep breath, “ This is what we’re going to do.” 

 

\----

 

Stiles is hiding in the bushes outside of Ellis’ gate, Sachiko at his side, “ You can do it. Just focus… fell the power running in the mountain ash and break in.” 

Stiles nods, holding his hand out, like he can grip the line of ash. When he makes a fist a  _ snap _ reverberates through the air. 

“ So good, Stiles. Now the gate. Feel the the metal, the joints… swing it open.” 

Stiles swallows, shifting his focus to the gate. He can feel the heft on the metal in his bones and swings his arm, the gate creaking open slowly.   
“ _Amazing_. Let’s follow them.” Sachiko whispers, looking as the rest of the wolves slip in through the gate, hiding in the shadows of the property. Stiles nods and the two of them shift, the small fox and Kitsune stealthily going inside. They’re the back line, keeping behind the wolves who break open the side door with force. 

Stiles had drawn a map of the house out for the pack before they decided to invade, and Derek had memorized it, leading his pack with ease. 

There’s been no alarms, yet, and Stiles is shocked when they’re able to make it right up to the locked treasury. He yips at Derek who nods, “ I remember.” He assures, typing in the code. It beps and the door opens. This is too easy… 

Of course it wouldn’t actually be this easy. Sitting up next to the pedestal that held Aki’s rattle was Ellis, a shotgun in hand.   
“ Oh Mr. Lisowski, oh should I say _Stilinski_.” He smirks, addressing the fox, “ How did that foxglove taste? I was awfully impressed by you this afternoon,  voluntarily drinking it.” 

Stiles growls at him, his hackles raised.   
“ Oh. You must be the mother. Only eight tails.” He waves his hand, showing the ruby ring, “ Thanks for the present, my dear.” 

Derek steps forward, not flinching at Ellis raises his gun, “We want the rattle and ring. We’re not here to negotiate with you.” 

“ Good, I don’t plan on negotiating with wolves.” Ellis says, leaning back in his chair as a cloud of smoke begins to waft through the room, “ Wolfsbane and foxglove, everyone ou-!” Derek turns and the door has beens hut behind them, locked. 

Erica begins to cough, leaning against Boyd for support, “ S-shit, I can’t breat-” 

Boyd lifts his shirt to her face, trying to help her breathe despite his own troubles breathing. 

Derek snarls and dives for Ellis, wanting to get his pack out of this fucking mess. Ellis smirks, lifting his hand and an shock of lightning comes from it, zapping Derek and causing him to drop, “ Fox tails sure are powerful, aren’t they?” he muses, watching Derek try to get up, clutching the burn on his side. 

“ They’re more useful to humans, Kitsune should give them all away. It’d keep you out of messes like this.” He motions to the room where all the shifters are slowly crumbling toward the floor, clutching their chests and looking for air, “ Stupid animals, think you’re so smart. You’re  _ nothing _ . I’ll have fun raiding your corpses, however.” He snickers, admiring his handiwork. 

Stiles’ eyes are drifting shut and he knows he only has a moment. His eyes dart to Sachiko who is trying to crawl forward on the floor, “ _ If I clear the air can you-?”  _

_ “I can.”  _ She snarls. 

Stiles swallows, summoning up whatever strength he has in a Spark he doesn’t know how to control completely yet. He wants to learn how to use his strength because it could save his pack, his family. Despite almost being broken he shifts, spreading his arms wide, “ _ Respirare, hinc caeli!”  _ The smoke gathers and dissipates and Ellis snarls. 

“ How did you do that!?” He demands. 

“ Now, Sachiko!”  

Sachiko gets to her paws and dives forward. Ellis huffs and thinks he’ll just shock her

like he did Derek, except when he does it backfires, burning his hand and he shouts, dropping the ring, “ W-What!?” 

“ I believe you have something that belongs to me.” Sachiko says, shifting human. She picks up the ring and slides it onto her finger, nine tails appearing behind her, “ I also believe… you have my daughter.” She hissed. 

“ I-I-I just bought it from someone else! I wasn’t the one who stole it.” 

“ You’re just as bad, you  _ scum _ .” 

Stiles looks away, tending to the rest of pack and helping them to their feet. He hears Ellis’ scream and the tearing of flesh but doesn’t watch. This is Sachiko’s kill. 

“ You’re okay?” Derek asks, a hand on Stiles’ back. 

“ Yeah I… did you  _ see  _ that?” He beams and Derek laughs. 

“ Yes, Stiles.” He assures, and the two get the rest of the pack sorted. Only Erica seems a little worse for wear. She’s the smallest of them and seemed to have breathed in the most of the fumes. 

“ ‘m good.” She coughs, leaning on Boyd, “ Stupid hunters.” She turns and they all finally look at Sachiko. There’s blood splattered over the room, Ellis’ corpse, but she is completely clean. 

Sachiko leans to the altar and delicately picks up the rattle, “... Let us return to your house, Alpha Hale. I do not want to do this here.”

 

\-----

 

They’re seated in the living room, all on their regular seats while Sachiko kneels in the center. She pulls the bundle carefully from the inside of her robes, laying Aki’s body delicately in her lap. She then picks up the rattle and slowly removes the warding. As she does there’s crying and a glow from the tail. Stiles shields his eyes as the glow brightens, it’s almost blinding. 

Stiles lowers his arm and stares at the the child, human in her mother’s lap, shaking the rattle excitedly up toward her mother’s face. 

Sachiko is crying, tears streaming over her face as she looks down at her child, “ Hello, Aki…” she breathes, pulling her daughter to her chest and rocking her back and forth, speaking to her softly, telling her she loves her over and over. 

Aki continues to mumble, her rattle twinkling in delight.  Stiles looks up at Derek who has tears in his eyes, “ You… gonna be okay?” 

“We really can help people... I'm proud of us.” He murmurs, hugging onto Stiles who pats his back. 

"Me too, bud. Me too.” Everything was more than okay now. 

 

\-----

 

Sachiko has Aki swaddled to her chest, standing outside of the Hale house. She bows to the Hale pack and lifts her head, “ I am never repay you.” 

“ We never expected payment. You’re always welcome here, Sachiko.” Derek assures, watching as Sachiko addresses Stiles. 

“ You are strong, young fox. Trust in your Spark and it will protect your pack, even as it grows.” Sachiko winks at Erica who is holding a soft orange blanket that Sachiko had gifted her. 

Stiles smiles, “ I will protect everyone, I’ll only use my Spark for good.” 

“ I know you will.” Sachiko waves to them. Before their eyes she shifts and a little kit stands at her feet, stretching out, tail wagging happily. They disappear together into the trees and Derek breathes a sigh of relief. 

“ Alright everyone… what do you think about dinner?” 

There’s a unanimous shout of agreement and they go inside together, Derek watching his pack as they funnel in like a proud Alpha. He couldn’t be more happy about how they’d worked together, what they’d managed to accomplish. 

“ Der-bear. You too, come inside.” Stiles pulls him along by the arm and Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes, making him stop for a moment.   
“... stay here with me tonight, Stiles.” 

Stiles’ eyes widen, looking for any sign of trepidation in Derek’s face. There isn’t any and Stiles knows what he wants. 

“I’ll stay, Derek.” Stiles grins, standing up on his toes and kissing Derek softly, “... I love you, Derek. Thank you for letting me help with this.” 

Derek hums against Stiles’ lips, “... Thank you for being so strong, and dealing with my worry.” 

Stiles huffs, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek, holding him close, “ A little worry never heart anyone…” They embrace on the porch for awhile and end up being called inside eventually by the pack. They’d be together later, for now they’d spend time with their family. Derek needed to cook, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write a little bit more to go along with 'Wolf and Fox'. I hope you all enjoy it. Like usual please comment, I LOVE comments. Thank you everyone.


End file.
